Worth it
by Golden Drachma
Summary: One-shot for Mother's day. Sally couldn't help but notice some things. Happy Mother's Day!


Hello Guys! this is one-shot in honour for every mother! Happy Mother's Day!

Love you mom!

* * *

You can't help but love him. Even though he sometimes drives you crazy, you can't help but love the way he does it.

You can't help to remember every good moment you have passed thanks to him, but can't help to remember the angst you felt each time something bad happened to him.

Since the day you got pregnant you were living in pure bliss. Then he was born and bliss turned to eternal happiness.

You saw how he grew up. How he matured. How his features changed. How his tastes changed. How every little tiny detail changed on him and you couldn't help but notice.

You endured many things. But you knew things like this were worth enduring, because you would do anything to protect your beloved child.

You weren't prepared for a task like this, raise a child. No parent knows how to be one till the time arrives, yes that's true. But no parent knows how to raise a demigod child. Even though Poseidon warned you about this, you didn't mind because this child will be for you your major proud in your whole life. Nothing matters more for you than Percy.

You were tough enough to bear a disgusting man for twelve years. Why? For protection. However not for yours, but for your son's protection. You knew you couldn't stop the day when he'll be in utter danger, however you could delay it. And for twelve years you succeeded. All thanks to the disgusting man you married. Even if you were grateful for that, you couldn't help but feel relief and happiness when he got out of your life.

At first you were worried. You were worried for your son. You were afraid if he will fit in. You didn't like the idea of sending him to Camp Half-Blood. Being kicked out from several schools isn't a great help to feel insecure. Yes, you had hard times trying not to Percy being kicked out. But it was difficult since he have ADHD and dyslexia. But you always have hope he will fit in someday.

And that day arrived when he happily arrived from his first summer camp at Camp Half-Blood. Every insecure about fitting in disappeared. You knew he belonged there, with other people just like him, who they called themselves as half-bloods or demigods.

Even you went to Hades and then came back, you listened to every word that Percy told you about his adventure. He told you about Annabeth, the girl who first talked to him and he went to a quest with her, and Grover, even if you knew him, he told you everything about the satyr that you were grateful because he also had the task of protecting Percy, but you realized he did a much better job, he became his best friend.

One clay bead it's given to him, with a trident.

* * *

Then the second summer at Camp Half-Blood came. He was excited, but you were sad. You didn't want to be far from Percy a whole summer. Although you knew he has to go. He has to train to become the hero you hope someday he will be.

And the last day of school, Percy didn't came back home. You were worried first. But then he somehow contacted you to tell you he was fine. A week passed since he left to camp and you received a letter from the School's Principal. You knew this letter was arriving sooner or later. After all, Percy told you about the laestrygonians and the gym blowing up, so you didn't get surprised when the letter said that he wasn't allow to attend the school next year.

When he arrived from camp, just like last year, you listened as he told his second adventure. You couldn't believe Percy ran away from camp without a quest with Annabeth and his half-brother Tyson, a Cyclops to save Grover. But you can't help to feel happy when he succeeded saving him. You realized how brave your son was as he told you how he saves Annabeth from the sirens and also sort of sweet of him.

You were amazed as he told you about the daughter of Zeus. And you hope they get along instead of fighting because of being children of one of the Big Three.

Two clay beads are in his leather collar. This time is a Golden Fleece.

* * *

Not even a year has passed and he's called to pick some demigod siblings in Westover Hall. You didn't worry too much. You thought this mission would be short and fast. And Percy being in presence of Annabeth and Thalia, which they turned out to be pretty good friends, calm you a little bit. You have always think Annabeth is the most sane demigod.

He didn't come back from that mission. He went to Camp Half-Blood. He Iris messaged you, telling you that Annabeth disappeared. He was devastated. He told you he couldn't help. He told you how he wasn't in the quest to save Lady Artemis, but he wanted to save Annabeth. He asked you advice. You couldn't help but notice how much he cared about her. You told him he was mature enough to decide to do the best thing he thinks. You told him to follows his heart. And when his heart guided to Annabeth, you couldn't help but feel tenderly.

He told you, as the previous summers, everything about his quest. He told you about Bianca and Nico di Angelo, children of Hades. He told you about Bianca's death and breaking his promise at Nico trying to protect his sister. You felt sad as you saw Percy's guilty and angst in his sea green eyes. He told you about Zoe Nightshade and dying in his father's, Atlas, hand and Thalia joining the hunters. But he mostly told you about Annabeth. How they both hold the sky in his shoulders and got the grey streaks. And you felt proud of him, because he achieved what he wanted. He saved the person he cared most, Annabeth. And that was the most powerful love, even though he didn't notice how much this love means to them. You noticed they were blind about it.

He came back that winter. No clay bead on his leather collar, but a grey streak in his hair.

* * *

His fourth summer at Camp Half-Blood was getting near. But he had to go to an Orientation meeting. You dropped him off, you couldn't help but notice he was feeling annoyed. You knew he wanted to be in camp and not in this boring meeting. You tried cheering him up by mentioning his date with Annabeth after orientation. He felt embarrassed as the idea of being on a date with Annabeth. He denied of being a date, but you didn't think so. They were going to the movies alone. You dropped the topic after the attempt to make him see that maybe Annabeth didn't want to be just two friends hanging out. You knew she didn't, because you know how blind and clueless boys can be. You asked Percy if he could not damage the school, because it was Paul's school where he works. And you didn't want your boyfriend think about having a criminal as a son. You were happy with Paul. Long time has passed since you felt this happy by yourself. And you like it.

For a change, he didn't come back from orientation. He called you from Annabeth's phone and told you about the music classroom blowing up and two empousa attacking him. But Paul managed not to kick out Percy giving some excuses. You were grateful.

He went to a quest, led by Annabeth, into Daedalus' Labyrinth. You were worried sick. You have heard the myths. You didn't want Percy losing his mind in a maze. He didn't deserve it after all he had done. You felt pity towards Annebeth as well, she was leading this huge quest with no start point and no finish mark. You hoped Percy was there to comfort and help her. Luckily he was there.

Annabeth appeared in your door, with a worried face and you couldn't help but notice she was fighting against bursting into tears. You immediately thought something had gone wrong with Percy.

"He's gone" she said to you, her voice cracked.

Your worst fear came true. And you couldn't help but hugged Annabeth, because she as well as you needed comfort. She comforted you. And you appreciated Annabeth's help. You couldn't believe it. Your son is gone. Annabeth told you about everything about the quest. For the first time you didn't heard the story from Percy. She told you about the explosion in Mt. Saint Helens. She told you she didn't believe he was dead nor did you. And you had your hopes high. But you could sense she was hiding something. You couldn't tell how you knew it, because Annabeth was pretty good at hiding her feelings. You finally asked her if she is hiding something, but she only shook her head. You told her she could trust you. But she just kept shaking her head. She has her hands in her curly hair, with her head down, looking at her lap. You tried one last time, already giving up. But she decides to tell you. Most mothers will be surprised and maybe annoyed if they told her this someday, but she just let it sink it in her mind.

"I-I k-kissed him" She said with an almost inaudible whisper. You decided to be happy with that little piece of information; it isn't like you didn't know they liked each other. And you suddenly notice why Annabeth is so affected with Percy's disappearance. Percy has told you about Annabeth and how she has anyone left, only Percy.

You hugged her and asked her when she kissed him. And her answer is what you thought. Right before the volcano exploded. Now it's your time to comfort her. You said reassuring things to her.

Two weeks has passed since Annabeth visited you. And he is finally back. He said he was lost, but you didn't believe a word of it. He wouldn't be lost two weeks. As much sorrow she did feel, she was happy her son was back again.

The next day you see him with Annabeth. You couldn't help but noticed how tensed was the atmosphere between the two of them. You glanced at Annabeth and she avoids your eyes. You dropped trying to know why they are so tense, even if your mother instincts gave you some hints. You asked why they came to town. They told you they came to asked Rachel if she can go with them to lead them to through the labyrinth. As Percy mentioned Rachel you could notice how Annabeth's face morphed into a disgusting face. You couldn't help but notice how clueless Percy was about feelings.

They finally arrived from the maze. You feel relieved. But you still feel the tense atmosphere between the two friends. And you can feel Percy's sadness as he told you about the battle, and the ones who perish.

He came back home and he will stay for another year.

Is his 15 birthday and Poseidon decided to visit. You didn't expect this, but you were happy to see him again. And happy to know he really cared for Percy.

Three clay beads in his leather collar. A Labyrinth painted on it.

* * *

You noticed Percy and Annabeth haven't talked through the year, just a few times. And they saw each other only once, in your wedding. You were the happiest woman. You were full of happiness as you walked down the aisle. In the reception you had a great time. You dance with you beloved now husband. But you couldn't help but smile as you watched Percy and Annabeth dancing a slow melody. She wasn't wearing heels, so they were the same height. Her head was in Percy's chest and her arms around his neck. Percy was resting his head in her head and her hands were in her slim waist. You thought they made a cute couple. You were happy you made Percy look his best. And Annabeth noticed he looks handsome and Percy noticed she looks beautiful.

Months later, he goes to the quest he and Camp Half-Blood have been planning. Rachel Dare arrived with Paul's Prius and hooves in the hood of the car. She explained to you and Paul about him leaving.

Then everything for you was a blur. You remember seeing the blue sparks high on Empire State and you thought that was your sign of Percy being fine. You drove and suddenly falling into a dreamless sleep.

You wake up, disoriented. You don't know what's happening. But you notice there is a war going on. You learned how to shoot a shotgun.

Percy was high on Olympus. Hours have passed by and he hasn't down yet. You see again blue sparks.

You can't go up. They told you everything later. They told you Percy turned down godhood. Everyone thought because of Annabeth. And so you did. Instead he asked for another gift.

They told you Annabeth is the Official Architect of Olympus. And you feel happy for her.

They told you something that made you happy.

They told you that Percy and Annabeth are finally a couple.

And you can't help to feel happiness for the two of them. After all the things they have done, they deserve it.

As they told you this amazing news, you can't help but be proud of your son. He finally got some peace.

You can't help but think that being a mother isn't easy. But the results are worth waiting.

They warned you it wouldn't be easy, but you didn't care.

They told you it will be difficult, but you ignore it.

They said maybe he wouldn't survive, but you didn't stop hoping.

After all, after many things you have gone through, after everything he have gone through, you couldn't help but notice it's worth being a mother.

* * *

So, did you like it? Review your opinions, please! See you soon

- Golden Drachma


End file.
